


Muerte Y Olvido

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter fue secuestrado por Voldemort, torturado y convertido en el juguete del más leal de los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro, Severus Snape. Sin embargo, Harry encuentra la fuerza para destruir a Voldemort y todos sus seguidores a un alto costo. Años después, Hermione piensa en su más querido amigo y empieza a ver que hay más en la historia de la muerte de Harry.**One-shot, ejercicio creativo.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	Muerte Y Olvido

Harry y Hermione estaban ahora solos, Ron se había ido y los había dejado a su suerte… pero no sin antes moler el corazón de Harry con sus palabras… y Hermione… su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo por el pelirrojo, aunque intentaba mostrarse valiente. Pero Harry la oía llorar cada noche, sollozando de vez en cuando el nombre de Ron.

Harry sabía que todo iba a cambiar pronto, de la misma forma en que uno sabe ciertas cosas, pero no podía externar sus preocupaciones a su amiga, así que él también aguantaba estoicamente sus emociones y luego, sucedió que su mente tuvo una idea y se la externo a Hermione. Quizás habría pistas en Godric’s Hollow, en la persona de Bathilda Bagshot.

Esa Navidad fue la peor de todas en la vida de Harry. Nagini se había hecho pasar por Bathilda y casi se los almuerza a ambos, pero en el último minuto, Hermione pudo Aparecerse… pero Harry no.

De alguna forma, Harry estaba encerrado en la derruida casa de Bathilda y entonces, todo se puso negro luego de sentir el cosquilleo de un hechizo.

* * *

Harry despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una especie de muro, frente a Voldemort. Todo el circulo interno de los mortífagos estaba ahí y él estaba en serios problemas.

—Mis mortífagos, hoy es un día dichoso… Harry Potter cayó en nuestra trampa y ahora tenemos frente a nosotros el triunfo tan cerca—La sonrisa maniaca de Voldemort, lo afeaba más, si es que eso era posible—Pero no lo matare tan pronto, ya que soy de naturaleza generosa y he decidido premiarlos… entregándoles la posibilidad de usar a Potter para “jugar” un poco ¿Quién de ustedes mis mortífagos, les debo algo? —.

Al instante, tres mortífagos dieron un paso adelante: Bellatrix, Lucius y Snape—Ahh, tengo tres leales mortífagos a los cuales premiar, por lo que veo. Difícil decisión, díganme ¿Por qué debería cederles a Potter? —.

—Quiero arrancarle la piel, maestro. Quiero castigarlo porque hace meses, “alguien” me impidió torturarlo en tu nombre—Dijo Bella, mirando hacía Snape quién estaba sencillamente mirándose las uñas con desinterés.

—Quiero a Potter para restaurar mi honor. Me envió a Azkaban. Quiero que sufra tanto como yo lo hice en ese inmundo lugar—Lucius veía con muy poco velado rencor a Harry, queriendo cobrarle todas las afrentas que el niño le había hecho, incluyendo liberar a Dobby de su servicio.

—Interesante, ambos tienen buenas razones para quererlo, mi querida Bella, mi querido Lucius, pero nos falta escuchar a uno de ustedes. Snape, mi fiel seguidor ¿Por qué debería concederte el honor de tener a Potter un rato? —.

—Porque yo no lo quiero un rato—.

—Ahh, ¿acaso estas clamando por su vida, Severus? —Severus frunció el ceño a su maestro—¿No? ¿Entonces para que lo quieres más allá de unas horas? —.

—Porque quiero romperlo, quiero que pague las ofensas que su padre me hizo, quiero que sufra las humillaciones que yo sufrí a manos de los suyos—Los ojos de Severus destilaban odio—Quiero romper su voluntad por cada ofensa que él mismo hizo, por cada insulto proferido… quiero destruir a Harry Potter hasta que solo quede un cascaron vacío—Severus terminó casi en un gritó.

Voldemort se veía complacido de esta última “propuesta”—Veo quien de ustedes merece este premio. Está bien Severus, el niño es tuyo, pero demando algo de entretención. Quiero ver que puedes hacer para empezar—.

Harry observó cómo era dejado desnudo por un murmurado hechizo de Snape y el hombre se erguía tan alto e imponente como podía. Trago en seco. Este no era solo el bastardo grasiento, sino Snape el mortífago, el fiel seguidor de Voldemort, el asesino de Albus Dumbledore… y había un brillo de maldad en esos ojos oscuros…

Sus piernas fueron levantadas sin miramientos y se encontró siendo levantado a la altura de las caderas del hombre y entonces ¡Smack! Una cachetada que le dejo roja la mejilla y luego una mordaza en la boda, silenciandolo mientras los mortífagos restantes estaban atentos al espectáculo.

—Tú sabes porque estoy haciendo esto, Potter—Siseó Snape, la voz más fría que alguna vez le había oído Harry al hombre—Quiero que recuerdes eso—.

Harry miró con horror cuando el hombre saco su miembro y empezó a bombearlo hasta que estuvo erguido y lo sintió entrar dentro de él. La mordaza impido el gritó pero no evito la mirada de horror de Harry, ni las lágrimas o los gemidos por la violación.

Quizás fueron minutos o una eternidad, Harry no lo supo, pero si supo cuando el hombre terminó sus embistes porque le mordió un hombro y dejó ahí la marca de que ahora, Harry era suyo, una propiedad. Y no solo la marca, ahora su trasero estaba chorreando la semilla de Snape. El maldito se había venido dentro de él, mancillandolo de todo a todo.

Snape libero el resto de sus ataduras y Harry cayó al suelo mientras los otros mortífagos reían abiertamente y lo llamaban puta. Harry aún tenía la mordaza puesta y se la intento quitar, pero Snape lo volvió a atar a un movimiento de varita, atando sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda, de forma que ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre el suelo, chorreando el semen mezclado con sangre de la agresión y mirando con verdadero miedo a Snape.

El hombre aún tenía su miembro erguido y lo coloco con brusquedad cerca del erecto miembro, de forma que su cara daba directo a él. La mordaza fue removida con un movimiento de las manos de Severus y la boca de Harry liberada, para ser llenada de golpe por el enorme miembro del hombre. Ahora incluso su boca era violada por el asesino y su cabeza era agarrada con saña por el hombre, moviendo su cabeza de forma que usaba a Harry para su propio divertimento y placer.

Cuando el semen de Severus, exploto en la boca de Harry, atragantándolo, Harry estaba llorando. Severus lo miró con asco y volvió a colocar la mordaza y las ataduras de forma que Harry ahora estaba indefenso. Severus lo levitó detrás de él mientras se acomodaba la ropa y los demás mortífagos observaban la acción. Pero a Severus solo le importaba Voldemort.

—Vaya, vaya. Eso sí que ha sido un espectáculo Severus. Espero ver a Potter en un mes, Severus, solo te concederé ese tiempo para romper al niño, luego de eso, él deberá morir—.

Severus hizo una reverencia a su maestro y se levantó con Potter atrás de él, levitando y siendo tocado al pasar por las manos lujuriosas y asquerosas del resto de los mortífagos.

Lo último que se vio de Harry Potter fue su mirada aterrada al cruzar el umbral de las habitaciones de Severus en la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Durante todo ese mes, constantes mortífagos, entre ellos Bellatrix, vigilaban las habitaciones de Severus, y escuchaban a distintas horas, gritos. Dulces, deliciosos, maravillosos gritos de Potter, pidiendo piedad, suplicándole a Severus no más, el sonido de un látigo, golpes en la carne blanca y lloriqueos que cada vez eran menos y menos fuertes.

Las suplicas de piedad se hicieron escasas para finales de la segunda semana, y los lloriqueos cesaron casi por completo alrededor de finales de la tercera. Para el último día de ese mes, ya no se escuchaba nada en la habitación de Snape y el hombre salió, con Harry Potter detrás de él. El muchacho iba desnudo y con la mirada vacía, siguiendo como un perrito al mortífago.

Todos los mortífagos fueron reunidos para el gran evento, la muerte del supuesto salvador del mundo mágico. Incluso Bellatrix tuvo que admirar el trabajo de Snape, el muchacho había perdido toda voluntad y se había convertido en la mascota de Snape.

—Mi señor—Dijo Snape al estar frente a su maestro y Harry imito el movimiento sin chistar—Le presentó a Potter como lo prometí… roto—.

Voldemort se paró de su trono y tomo a Harry de la barbilla y observo directo a los antes verdes y chispeantes ojos y que ahora parecían del color del agua enlamada. No observo nada del antes belicoso y siempre valiente Gryffindor. Voldemort sonrió complacido.

—Has cumplido tu venganza Severus, estoy impresionado por tu pericia, así que te permitiré ver esto de cerca. ¡Acércate, Potter! —Harry obedeció y se acercó a Voldemort—Vean mis fieles seguidores, acérquense. Hoy, morirá el salvador del mundo mágico—.

Los mortífagos se acercaron para observar más de cerca cuando el cadáver del niño cayera. Voldemort estaba levantando su varita, cuando la boca de Harry se movió en una especie de susurro ininteligible—¿Qué estás diciendo Potter? ¡Habla! —.

Harry estaba murmurando rápidamente y levanto su mirada vacía hacía Voldemort antes de que su boca se retrajera en una sonrisa malévola y desprovista de calidez. Harry miró ahora desafiantemente a Voldemort antes de decir sus últimas palabras— _Moartea și uitarea_ *—.

Una luz cegadora rodeo al Gryffindor y se propago en ondas a través de todo el recinto, eliminando a cada ser vivo de ese lugar y terminando así a todos los mortífagos y su líder.

* * *

Cuando los aurores llegaron, había cientos de cadáveres en la mansión Malfoy, algunos incluso de adolescentes que recién habían tomado la marca. Kingsley vomito cuando estaban apenas por el cadáver 100 y Tonks por el cadáver 150. Finalmente, y luego de algunas pociones para las náuseas, llegaron hasta el trono y ahí estaba el cadáver calcinado de Voldemort y Nagini, una Bellatrix ligeramente chamuscada detrás del trono, un Lucius Malfoy deformado por el fuego en una grotesca figura apenas humanoide y a un Severus Snape reducido a cenizas. Y aparte de todos ellos, el cuerpo entero de un Harry Potter muy desnudo y muy muerto.

Tenía una cara tan pacifica, que contrastaba enormemente con la numerosa cantidad de heridas y hematomas que surcaban su cuerpo, señales evidentes de tortura. Los exámenes de los aurores revelaron múltiples agresiones, incluyendo las sexuales y todas perpetradas por el individuo hecho cenizas de Severus Snape. Tonks, quién fue quien había lanzado el hechizo, lloró por su joven amigo.

El funeral de Harry fue por todo lo alto y se congrego una cantidad enorme de personas a despedir al joven héroe, así como un par de llorosos mejores amigos del chico, Hermione Granger y un muy arrepentido Ron Weasley.

Ninguna palabra podía aligerar la congoja de todos los reunidos allí, pero para algunos como el ultimo merodeador en píe que era Remus Lupin, y los mejores amigos de Harry, la pena era demasiado.

El mundo volvió a su cauce y todos empezaron a olvidar la guerra. Los Malfoy en su totalidad, fueron identificados entre las víctimas de lo que fuera que había hecho Harry. Los Lestranges también habían perecido y eso hizo que la familia Tonks fueran los últimos herederos de la fortuna Black y Potter, siendo legada por Harry a Andrómeda Tonks. Después de que Harry conociera a la mujer, y supiera que había sido la prima favorita de Sirius, Harry había dejado una instrucción a los Goblins de que sus propiedades pasaran a la familia Tonks.

Andrómeda y los suyos se vieron de repente como una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, ya que también heredaron la fortuna de los Malfoy como últimos descendientes de la difunta Narcissa Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Remus Lupin no estaba feliz, a pesar de que a su hijo no le faltaría nada. Sin su cachorro, todo en Inglaterra parecía mal, de alguna forma, estaba mal. Dora fue comprensiva y sugirió que quizás, un cambio de aires les serviría, ya que su madre se encontraba en una situación similar respecto a su difunto padre.

La familia Tonks-Lupin se fue de Inglaterra un año después de la batalla final y de vez en cuando carteaban a Minerva y compañía, a Hermione, a los Weasley, etcétera, etcétera.

Todos habían avanzado, mejorado o mudado, todos, excepto Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se preguntaba que estaba mal. No era que el mundo no hubiera mejorado, sino que algo se sentía… extraño. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Era lógico que Remus quisiera irse. Inglaterra seguía muy atrasada respecto a las leyes sobre hombres lobo y no podía culpar al hombre de querer moverse a “pastos más verdes” en América, donde la cultura a las criaturas era más “abierta”.

Tampoco podía culpar el extraño comportamiento de la directora McGonagall, quién había estado haciendo una limpieza casi obsesiva del castillo, intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de magia maliciosa en el. Cada habitación había estado siendo registrada y limpiada a conciencia por la mismísima directora y parecía que casi acababa con las mazmorras, cuya extensión era más grande de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Si terminaba las torres para navidad, por fin el castillo quedaría limpio de cualquier rastro de Snape y los Carrow.

No, la sensación de extrañeza venía directo de la mente de Hermione. Habían pasado casi una década desde la batalla final y algo seguía escapándosele. Ron le dijo que la cena ya estaba lista y Hermione dejó su libreta. Cada noche anotaba sus pensamientos dispersos, esperando notar algo, un patrón, una pista, lo que fuera…

Esa noche Fleur y Bill les habían dejado a Victoire y ella estaba muy entretenida con la pequeña Rose. Ginny se había dedicado a jugar para las arpías y estaba en un romance con Viktor Krum de todas las personas. Hermione y Ron se casaron a los cuatro años de la batalla final y cuando tuvieron a Rose, sintieron que su vida estaba casi completa. Quizás si Harry siguiera vivo, sentirían que sería completa, pero no había forma de devolverle la vida.

Hermione seguía cavilando hasta que observo que Rose estaba pasándole puré de chícharo al plato de Victoire y esta no se daba cuenta.

—Rosie, ¡no! —Le gritó Hermione enojada a su hija. La niña se espantó y empezó a llorar, siendo consolada rápidamente por su padre.

—¿Qué te sucede Hermione? No deberías gritarle así a la niña—Le dijo Ron a su esposa mientras Hermione se ruborizaba.

—Y-yo… lo siento. Solo sobrereaccione, no me hagas caso cariño—Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste a su hija y marido y continuaron la cena.

Tiempo después, mientras Rose dormía junto a Victoire, Ron y Hermione se preparaban para dormir. Pero Ron estaba preocupado por su esposa.

—Qué sucedió Hermione. De los dos, tú siempre eres la calmada—.

—Es solo esta sensación de que algo no está bien Ron. La siento desde el funeral de Harry—.

Ron suspiró, se acercó a Hermione y besó su frente—Claro que algo está mal cariño, Harry no está. Pero eso no es motivo para que le grites a nuestra hija. Además, no debes alterarte en tu estado—.

Hermione sonrió mientras su esposo acariciaba su vientre. Hermione tenía 6 meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo y estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su esposo, hasta que este dijo algo que conectó los puntos dispersos de su mente.

>> Debes aceptar que nuestra hija es muy inteligente. Digo, ¿Quién sospecharía que el puré de chícharo en el plato de Victoire, no era el de ella. Es muy lista nuestra niña, esconder las cosas a simple vista—.

—¿Qué dijiste? —.

—Dije, que nuestra niña es muy lista—.

—No, lo otro—.

—¿Qué escondió su puré a simple vista? —.

Hermione tuvo su epifanía elusiva y saltó fuera de la cama tan rápido como pudo y empezó a anotar febrilmente.

>> Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Ron, eso es lo que está mal, estaba a simple vista—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Harry. Harry estaba a simple vista. Tenía moretones y señales de abuso sexual, pero nadie vio el cuerpo después hasta el funeral. Lo pusieron a simple vista con todos los moretones bajo un Glamour, pero ¿Y si no pusieron un Glamour sino que lo quitaron? —.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —.

—Ron, la magia se siente, nosotros estuvimos cerca del cuerpo y yo no recuerdo sentir el pulso de magia del Glamour—.

Ron parpadeó y forzó a su memoria a buscar ese doloroso recuerdo en particular. Busco y busco hasta que lo encontró y reviso objetivamente el recuerdo. No estaba la sensación de picor de la magia del Glamour.

—No había un Glamour—Dijo Ron finalmente, impresionado de que nunca hubiera reparado en eso.

—Ron, eso es lo que está mal. Harry no está muerto—.

—Ok, ok, eso es irnos demasiado adelante. ¿Qué sucede con Tonks?, sabemos que ella lanzó el hechizo médico que reveló el abuso del bastardo grasiento y también es quién colocó el supuesto Glamour—.

Hermione pensó eso un rato—Entonces debemos suponer que Tonks está involucrada en la desaparición de Harry… y sospecho que Snape también está vivo—.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —.

—Era el único cuerpo convertido en cenizas. Todos los demás estaban en diferentes grados de calcinación, excepto él. No había forma de identificarlo más que por la firma mágica residual que quedó en las cenizas—.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto es pura especulación y no tenemos pruebas, verdad? —.

—Lo sé Ron, pero esa no es la cuestión. Si Harry fingió su muerte y la de Snape debe ser por algún poderoso motivo. Algo tan grave que incluso lo oculto de nosotros—.

—E involucró a una Auror de la que nadie sospecharía nada ilegal u horrible—.

—Exacto, Tonks era tan torpe en ese entonces, que aunque era buena auror, todos la subestimaban—.

—Suponiendo que nuestras sospechas sean correctas ¿Dónde están esos dos? —.

Hermione volvió a caminar por la habitación—Supongo que América, ¿Recuerdas que Remus insistió en mudarse, cambiar de aires, ver el "nuevo mundo"? —Ron asintió—¿Y si todo eso estaba planificado? —.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido ¿Cómo averiguamos más? —.

—Esperamos a que nos envíen una carta, tengo una idea—.

* * *

Hermione y Ron no tuvieron que esperar mucho. A las dos semanas, una carta de Remus llegó, contándoles lo grande y lindo que se estaba poniendo su pequeño Teddy y como McGonagall, como su madrina, le había enviado su primer juego de ajedrez, de maderas duras y elegantes, tallado a mano por un artesano. Al parecer, era una tradición de la familia de McGonagall, el obsequiar ese tipo de juegos de ajedrez a la familia.

Hermione empezó a trabajar con la carta y cuando fue la hora de lanzar el hechizo, enlazo sus manos con Ron y ambos cantaron el hechizo de rastreo más potente, no aprobado por el ministerio, que conocían y usaron una sola vez, cuando rastrearon a los padres de Hermione.

La carta empezó a brillar y pequeños lazos de color dorado se desprendieron de ella, revelando todos los lugares por los que la carta paso. Y finalmente, la dirección real de Remus y Tonks en Estados Unidos.

* * *

Hermione odiaba usar el flu, pero la Aparición Internacional era imposible y no quería dañar al bebé, así que su opción más segura era viajar estilo muggle por barco, ya que ninguna aerolínea la aceptaría en su estado o usar la flu internacional. Escogió esta última, pero ella y Ron se fueron por la vía ilegal.

Hermione pensó que había una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo invertido en desaparecer los rastros de los dos magos, y eso solo podía significar que no querían volver nunca a Inglaterra, lo que descartaba al Ministerio como fuente de ayuda para este caso.

Ron ayudo a Hermione a salir de la chimenea de Nueva Orleans, la ciudad donde estaban viviendo los Tonks.

Tardaron solo un par de días en averiguar qué Andrómeda Tonks pasaba sus días atendiendo un restaurante de Gumbo junto a un hombre que era a todas luces el vivo retrato de Edward Tonks. Lo que solo podía significar que Ted Tonks también había fingido su muerte.

Dora y Remus pasaban las tardes ayudando a Andrómeda y el pequeño Ted era el hostess más adorable del mundo con su pequeña corbata de moño. Los Tonks parecían adaptados a esta vida y se veían felices. Hermione y Ron casi lamentaban ir a arruinar su vida con sus preguntas, pero las dudas los estaban comiendo vivos, sobre todo a Hermione quién siempre se culpó por salvarse ella y no Harry, de la trampa de Godric’s Hollow.

* * *

—Dos platos de Gumbo, por favor—Dijo Hermione a una distraída Dora, quién en cuanto la vio, dejo caer la bandeja de metal que sostenía.

—Hermione, Ron ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —.

—Nosotros…—Empezó Hermione, pero Remus iba acercándose a la entrada del restaurante cuando los vio.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Pusimos hechizos anti-rastreo a nuestras cartas—.

Hermione se ruborizo—Nosotros… usamos otro hechizo de rastreo—.

—Usaron un hechizo oscuro—Dijo Dora, sabiendo que era verdad.

—Lo sentimos, pero necesitamos la verdad…—.

—La verdad ¿sobre qué exactamente? —Preguntó Remus.

—Sabemos que Harry y Snape siguen vivos. Y viendo a tu padre muy vivo, Tonks, nos preguntamos quién más ha regresado de entre los muertos—.

* * *

Remus estaba llamando por teléfono mientras Dora presentaba a Teddy a Hermione y Ron. Andy y Ted se quedaron a atender el restaurante mientras Remus intentaba lidiar con el secreto descubierto y averiguando que tantas personas lo sabían.

Resultó que Hermione y Ron fingieron ir a una segunda luna de miel y todos creían que estaban en un hotel en la Riviera francesa, incomunicados para el mundo y Hermione había tenido la previsión de enrutar su celular en caso de emergencia, así que nadie sabía en realidad donde estaban. Teddy fue enviado con sus abuelos y Remus terminó su llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? —Dijo Remus en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

—¿Por qué se fueron? —Empezó Ron.

—Necesitábamos alejarnos de muchas cosas. Dora ayudo a Harry y Severus a esconderse y yo me encargue de todos los trámites legales que Harry nos dejó para terminar—.

—¿Entonces es cierto que ahora poseen las fortunas Black, Malfoy y Potter? —Ron estaba impresionado.

—No—Contestó Dora—Solo somos dueños de la fortuna Black, los Malfoy fueron otros que huyeron—.

—¿Los Malfoy siguen vivos? —Preguntó Hermione—¡Pero sus cuerpos fueron hallados! ¡Los tres cuerpos! —.

—Encontraron tres cuerpos, pero no eran los Malfoy, unos golems muy bien hechos por ellos mismos en el momento justo y nada más. Ahora, si no les molesta, les diremos todo lo que sabemos pero no pueden ver a Harry aún—.

Remus y Dora ocuparon toda la tarde en explicarles a Hermione y Ron como es que Severus y Harry se hicieron pasar por muertos, al igual que los Malfoy, quienes habían fungido como espías luego de que Draco fuera puesto en peligro por Voldemort. Draco acudió a la piedad de Harry y este les dio un plan de escape a prueba de bobos.

Al final del día, Ron y Hermione se fueron de la casa de los Tonks-Lupin con muchas más preguntas, ahora que la principal había sido resuelta: Harry seguía vivo.

* * *

Harry y Severus no vivían en Estados Unidos, sino en México, en una linda casa de una planta, pero extensa, en las costas de Baja California. Ron toco el timbre y esperó junto a su esposa. Severus Snape abrió la puerta y se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaban.

Seguía teniendo el cabello largo, pero ahora estaba trenzado, su piel ya no era cetrina sino bronceada y se había hecho un magnífico trabajo dental además de que vestía con una camisa hawaiana, bermudas y sandalias. Levantó una ceja hacia los recién llegados, dando la señal definitiva de ser Snape.

—Profesor—Dijo Hermione.

—Dado que ya no es mi alumna, no es necesario que me llame profesor, señora Weasley. Pasen, Harry los está esperando—Snape se hizo hacía atrás y les permitió el paso a ambos.

Snape los fue guiando por el corredor que conectaba todas las recamaras y llegaron a un jardín interior bastante amplio y debajo de una mesa con sombrilla estaba Harry y una niña. Harry tenía el mismo bronceado que Snape y se veía tan feliz. La niña los miró desconcertada y miro a Harry y luego a Snape.

Harry se levantó y corrió a abrazarlos antes de que llegaran a la mesa—¡Herms! ¡Ron! ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos! —Ambos aludidos resoplaron cuando el aire fue expulsado de ellos por el impacto del pelinegro.

—Dales un respiro Harry, acaban de llegar y tu amiga está esperando a su segundo vástago—Le dijo con cariño Snape a Harry, haciendo que tanto Hermione como Ron se sorprendieran.

—Cierto, tienes razón Sev. Siéntense, tengo alguien a quien presentarles—.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras la niña se acercaba a Harry, buscando protección y este último, acercaba a la pequeña a sus amigos—Jade, quiero que conozcas a mis mejores amigos, ella es Hermione y él es Ron, ambos están casados y tienen una niña muy bonita llamada Rose—La niña les dijo un sencillo “hola” mientras Harry se dirigía ahora a sus amigos—Ron, Herms, ella es Jade, nuestra hija, tiene nueve años casi diez—.

Hermione abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi parecía una lechuza. “Nuestra hija”… eso quería decir que Harry y Snape estaban…

—¿Te casaste con Snape? —Dijo Ron, sorprendido—¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —.

—En la primavera de su Sexto Año—Contestó Snape, convocando unos refrescos y una nieve de fresa para Jade, quién agradeció con un seco cabeceo a su padre.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde salió esa niña? —Hermione pregunto casi sin respirar.

—Tranquila Herms, te contaremos todo—.

Harry y Severus empezaron su historia y como luego de pelearse casi a muerte por causa del fallecimiento de Sirius y la necesidad de Harry de culpar a Snape por ello. Terminaron enredados en el suelo, desnudos y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, lo que derivó en que Harry perdiera su virginidad con Snape y más tarde, descubriera que estaba profundamente enamorado del hombre y Severus lo estuviera de él.

Ambos escalaron rápidamente de nivel y Severus hizo la pregunta después de la fiesta de Slughorn. Ambos estaban felices hasta que averiguaron algo horrible. Albus Dumbledore, no era mucho mejor que Riddle.

De alguna forma, el anciano había bajado sus escudos oclumanticos y la siempre alerta mente de Snape pudo escuchar un pensamiento denigrante dirigido al supuesto niño de oro de Dumbledore. Snape supo que algo estaba mal si el afable anciano podía pensar esas cosas terribles de su Harry. Habían mantenido su matrimonio en secreto e incluso habían ideado que Harry saliera un tiempo con Ginny Weasley, quién solo supo que Harry era gay y estaba dispuesta a tapar su orientación sexual, fingiendo salir con él.

Entre ambos, encontraron que los planes de Dumbledore incluían un control férreo en la vida de Harry, e incluso ya había planeado su paso por los aurores, asegurando los pasos clave en el ministerio, planes para Hermione, Ron y muchos miembros de la Orden. El uso de las fortunas Black y Potter también estaba dentro de sus planes e incluso había logrado conseguir un antídoto para la maldición que lo estaba consumiendo.

Severus estaba furioso y esa noche en la torre de astronomía, Severus de verdad quería muerto a Albus y procuro que el mago no se volviera a levantar. Harry y Severus habían ideado un plan de escape de las maquinaciones del hombre y aquellos que seguían sus órdenes fielmente.

Hablaron con Tonks y Remus luego de garantizar que Severus de verdad no iba a asesinarlos y viendo a Harry defendiéndolo, no les quedo más que escucharlos. Remus insistió en decirle a McGonagall, para que pudiera apoyar en la escuela cuando Severus regresara como director y construyeron vías de escape para los mortífagos más jóvenes que en realidad no querían participar en la guerra.

—Entonces ¿Tu tortura fue una puesta en escena? —Preguntó Hermione mientras observaba como Jade jugaba en unos juegos que era evidente que habían instalado para ella especialmente.

Harry llevó sus pensamientos a sus memorias y empezó a relatar esa noche y lo que siguió.

**_Flashback_ **

—Tú sabes porque estoy haciendo esto, Potter. Quiero que recuerdes eso—Harry conecto sus ojos con los de su marido y bajo sus barreras de forma que podía “escuchar” a Severus dentro de su cabeza.

 _“Está bien amor, lance el hechizo, deberías poder recibirme con facilidad”_ Pensó Severus, hacia Harry.

_“Nuestra pequeña, ¿Estará bien?”._

_“Sí, la poción que estuviste bebiendo debió fortalecer la placenta. Ella estará bien, tu solo actúa, sé que puedes hacerlo”._

Harry sintió a su marido entrar con “brusquedad” y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el ser observado mientras Severus lo montaba. Solo le había reclamado la cachetada a su esposo, pero era evidente que Voldemort esperaba al menos un golpe.

El vaivén de Severus contra las caderas de Harry lo estaba acercando al clímax y entonces lo sintió, el tibio semen de Severus había llenado a Harry y aún faltaba la segunda parte del show. Severus aún recordaba esa mamada y de repente, cuando estaban ya en su nuevo hogar, le pedía perdón a Harry, ya que se había dejado llevar por un momento y Harry si se había atragantado con su semen.

Las noches luego de esa “violación”, Harry y Severus, hicieron que Dobby y Kreacher trajeran a las habitaciones de la mansión, a los jóvenes reclutas que querían dejar las filas de Voldemort y les retiraron las marcas para luego grabarles unas temporales de forma muggle, y aplicándoles a sus gritos un hechizo de voz, para que pareciera la voz de Harry.

Nadie sospechó hasta que tuvieron que fingir esa última vez y mientras Voldemort observaba a Harry, no se dio cuenta del murmurado hechizo que estaba haciendo Snape, ni de la convocación de los golems de parte de varios de sus seguidores.

Cuando Harry terminó su hechizo, la magia estaba en marcha y Severus y él convocaron a sus golems y se desaparecieron de la mansión, dejando al hechizo trabajar en destruir el alma del monstruo, consumiendo incluso a los horrocruxes (Harry había eliminado ese fragmento de alma en particular, un par de meses después de su boda con Severus) y consumir las de los mortífagos que todavía tenían su marca.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—Recapitulando: Dumbledore tenía planes para todos nosotros, te casaste con Snape, estabas embarazado durante la “caza” de los horrocruxes y fingiste tu muerte para evitar que los planes de Dumbledore siguieran su curso, porque aún había gente en el mundo mágico que podía hacer realidad dichos planes—Terminó Ron.

—Básicamente… sí—.

Ron pareció meditar algo y entonces volvió a hablar—Bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —.

—Podríamos _obliviarlos_ si eso los hace sentir cómodos—Ofreció Severus.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Digo, solo porque la pasa psicodélica está fría no quiere decir que alguien no va a intentar hacer realidad sus planes. Snape sigue siendo un “traidor” y su casa fue quemada. Publican libros de la vida de Harry y le han agregado mucha información “maquillada” poniéndolo como una especie de superhombre que tiene una integridad férrea y era un fiel seguidor de las políticas del Ministerio—.

—Eso es cierto. Luna ha intentado hacer algo, pero El Quisquilloso sigue siendo esta “publicación”, ya sabes Harry. Entonces no es mucho lo que podemos hacer porque la gente es bastante idiota en su mayoría—.

—Me alegra ver que ha madurado mucho en su visión del mundo señora Weasley—Dijo Severus, sinceramente.

—Sabemos eso Ron, Herms. Pero no podemos simplemente aparecer de entre los muertos, no sabemos cuántos seguidores tenía Dumbledore ni cuantos estaban al tanto de sus planes. Sabemos que debe haber alguna especie de diario o notas o algo, pero la profesora McGonagall aún no encuentra pruebas de los planes de Dumbledore—.

—¿Quieres las notas para exponerlo? —Pregunto Hermione.

—¡Claro! Si exponemos los planes de Dumbledore y a la gente involucrada, podremos regresar. Adoramos vivir aquí, pero quisiéramos que Jade pudiera conocer a nuestros amigos. Hasta ahora solo conoce a Remus y su familia. El resto de sus amigos son de aquí y la gran mayoría son muggles—.

—Sabes Ron, la profesora McGonagall me ha estado ofreciendo trabajo como profesora de Estudios Muggles, ya sabes, quizás sea prudente tomarme un año sabático—.

Ron parpadeo y luego sonrió—Sabes cariño, esa es una excelente idea—.

Harry y Severus supieron que si había alguien capaz de hallar las pruebas, esos eran ese par.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall estaba sorprendida de que Hermione aceptara el empleo y más cuando ofreció ayudar en la limpieza del castillo. La directora supo que Hermione sabía ahora el secreto y acordaron dividirse las secciones que faltaban.

Tardaron casi otros seis meses, el pequeño Hugo ya había nacido y eso retraso un poco la “limpieza” del castillo, pero finalmente, hallaron el escondrijo de Dumbledore. De todos los lugares, en la oficina de Filch.

En la oficina del conserje, había una pared con un hechizo “No-Me-Notes”, nada oscuro en realidad, pero demasiado sospechoso para ser pasado por alto.

Dentro estaban una serie de artefactos plateados, un pensadero, múltiples frascos de recuerdos y varios rollos de pergamino.

Cuando ambas mujeres leyeron los planes del anciano, querían vomitar. No solo era peor que Voldemort, él había creado a Voldemort. Sabía que Tom Riddle estaba mal psicológicamente y estuvo presionando todos los botones correctos y lanzándolo a situaciones horribles, poniendo señuelos como el libro de genealogía mágica donde aparecían los Gaunt.

Harry fue una situación imprevista y pensó que colocándolo con los Dursley aprendería a ser obediente, pero no contaba con la naturaleza férrea de Harry y sobrevivió al condicionamiento de los Dursley.

Severus Snape iba a ser sacrificado de todos modos. Había planeado su muerte por su propia mano, de forma que quedaría como un gran estratega que engaño a la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Andrómeda y Edward iban a sufrir un trágico accidente y él iba a guiar a Dora para hacer uso de la fortuna Black, una vez que Harry fuera “guiado” a cederle la fortuna Black a la pobre nueva huérfana.

Hermione iba a ser enviada a Bulgaria donde le darían una poción de amor a ella y Krum, para convertir a la pareja en una suerte de embajadores y Ron iba a ser obligado a trabajar para el ministerio.

Harry y Ginny iban a ser obligados a enlazarse, Harry a unirse a los aurores y luego de algunos hijos, postularían a Harry al cargo de Ministro.

Todas las demás notas eran planes menores, pero que asegurarían la mayoría del Wizengamot hacía Harry, de forma que las leyes serían un mero trámite, con Albus guiando la “conciencia” de Harry.

También había una serie de nombres pero para fortuna de McGonagall y Hermione, no había ninguno de la Orden. Eso las tranquilizaba mucho y entonces Hermione hizo algo sin precedentes. Llamó a Rita Skeeter y Luna Lovegood, ofreciéndoles hacer una publicación conjunta. Si esas dos mujeres publicaban la misma información, nadie dudaría de su veracidad.

* * *

Las ediciones de ese mes de El Profeta y El Quisquilloso, se vendieron en su totalidad y muchos empleados del ministerio fueron sujetos a auditorias diversas e interrogatorios con veritaserum. Todos ellos fueron destituidos de sus puestos y condenados a entregar sus fortunas obtenidas indebidamente y regresar todos los artefactos mágicos “obsequio” de Dumbledore.

Toda la fortuna de Salazar Slytherin que por derecho le correspondía a Tom Riddle, paso a mejores usos una vez que la bóveda fue restaurada y todos los artefactos mágicos fueron legados a para que fueran limpiados y exhibidos en una suerte de museo de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Jade iba a cumplir pronto los 11 y Hermione y McGonagall pasaron a la fase dos de su plan, empezaron a limpiar el nombre de Severus Snape. Lo cual no fue nada fácil, hasta que Rita Skeeter ofreció escribir un libro sobre la vida del hombre y luego de la publicación, el Wizengamot no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el papel del hombre en la guerra y declararlo inocente póstumamente.

Estaba finalizando mayo cuando Harry y Severus regresaron de entre los muertos. Eso llevó a la bien conocida “feria mediática”. Skeeter y Luna fueron las únicas exclusivas que tuvieron el dúo que se presentó como esposos y padres. Los aulladores tanto como las cartas de apoyo, sucedieron por meses antes de que las aguas se calmaran y Jade y sus padres fueran vistos como nada más que otra familia del mundo mágico.

El nombre de Dumbledore pasó a la historia junto al de Voldemort como ejemplos de dictadores en espectros distintos de la guerra. Ambos hombres estaban muertos y Harry y Severus fueron libres para amarse como debió haber sido desde el principio sin todas las manipulaciones de ambos locos.

Hermione hizo una meta propia el incluir formas de evitar estos espectros diametralmente opuestos y tuvo que hacer una tregua con los Malfoy, quienes le explicaron la razón detrás del odio de los sangrepura por los nacidos muggles. Hermione tuvo que concederles que la mayoría de esos puntos eran validos pero como ella les explico, nadie les decía sobre las tradiciones del mundo mágico y la explicación que les daban era apenas lo más básico sobre su nuevo mundo.

Los Malfoy, quienes luego de saber que Severus volvería de entre los muertos, decidieron participar más activamente en deshacer el daño hecho por ambos dictadores, aceptaron reconocer que los muggles eran interesantes a su manera y empezaron un proyecto conjunto con Hermione para hacer que los nacidos muggle conocieran las tradiciones y los sangrepura conocieran más sobre el mundo muggle actual.

Los Tonks y los Lupin no regresaron a Inglaterra, pero ahora escribían más seguido a todos y preguntaban constantemente por Harry y compañía.

Jade terminó siendo sorteada en Ravenclaw y tuvo muchos nuevos amigos, incluyendo a los hijos de Ron y Hermione, pero de vez en cuando, extrañaba a sus amigos de México, pero como papá Severus y papá Harry le recordaban, siempre estaban las vacaciones y Jade estaba contando los días para las vacaciones de verano. ¡Tenía tantas cosas nuevas que contarle a Teddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es solo un ejercicio de détox de mi mente, pero luego de leerlo para revisarlo un poco, creo que serían un buen fic a futuro, pero mientras, estará como one-shot y si decido convertirlo en fic a futuro, sería la misma estructura pero seguramente, con muchísimos más detalles y planes de la pasa psicodélica del mal y el reptiliano favorito de todos.
> 
> * Moartea și uitarea: muerte y olvido, en rumano.


End file.
